Rebellion
by MSR33
Summary: A story about a young man, who doesn't realize that the whole world rests on his shoulders.


_**Rebellion**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Day**_

On an island roughly the size of Alaska in the Southern Pacific Ocean, there stood an institute where men and women with unique "attributes and abilities" come to hone them and master what they can do under the tutelage of the Headmaster known as Blanc. With his teaching, the men and women of his institute known as Veltrics hope that they will be able to come to terms with what they are and be able to understand what they are. These individuals, however, know nothing about outside life and have only known the life of the institute. When their training has hit a certain point, the Headmaster will run them through several trials to see if they can survive in the outside world. If they succeed, they get sent off to explore the rest of the world. If not, they will die at the hands of the Headmaster or be able to obtain the chance to redeem themselves and a shot at the training all over again.

This story follows one of the younger men at the institute, a certain boy named Heo. He is 21 years old and has been at the training for 5 years now, with no real motivation to see the outside world. However, events will unfold that even this young man can't hope to imagine and will force him into action. This is the story…

* * *

Out in the sun, in his favorite spot, Heo lay up in his tree, resting his eyes. He had never really liked the lectures the old man provided on the 4 basic concepts of controlling your abilities, seeing as he had been through them for 5 years straight.

The young man yawned and scratched his black, semi long hair as he tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep he missed waking up so early. Lectures started at 8:00 o'clock sharp or the Headmaster would reprimand you with extra chores and extra lessons. Heo shuddered at the thought of extra work.

Suddenly, Heo felt the smack of a book on his head, the impact knocking him out of the tree. He slammed on the ground hard and groaned out loud, landing on his back, "Owww….what the fuck…"

A girl's voice came out from behind him, kind of tiny and cute, "Heo! What are you doing, napping out here?! You should be in Master Blanc's class!"

Heo groaned again and turned around, standing up, "Oooh…Eliza, why do you have to be so naggy..?" In front of him stood a short girl with blue eyes and her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, glaring up at him with frustration across her face.

Eliza huffed and turned around, obviously mad at the fact that he wasn't in class, "You know, Master Blanc is starting to run out of patience with you. This is your 5th year going through his lectures."

Heo shrugged and started to walk away, his nonchalantness being his only answer to just about anything, "Meh. I could care less."

The short girl blew up in a fit of rage and grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and started to pull him with her, "That's it! You're coming with me, Heo!"

The young boy tried to resist but gave up, knowing she would have her way one way or another. Plus, being pulled behind granted him a few of one thing he always liked: Her nice ass.

* * *

At the end of the lectures, Heo sighed and plopped his head on the desk, ready for the daily lunches that they provide for nourishment to keep up with the daily training.

He stood up and stretched with the sudden release of sleep, when he felt someone's hand slap him on the back hard, with a familiar voice following it, "Hey there, bout time you woke up."

Heo coughed hard, gaining back his breath slowly as he turned towards the individual, "Omega, next time…take it easy and don't hit me so hard…" The individual was a younger man, bout 24, with bright red hair spiked upward with black on the ends, smiling at Heo.

Omega rubbed the young boy's head, messing his hair up, "Oh c'mon Heo, don't be so weak. C'mon, you gotta be stronger than that. Otherwise, you won't be able to get out of here."

Heo sighed and pulled away, "First off, you're only 3 years older than me so don't rub my head. Second, you've been here longer than me. If I remember right, 8 years for you, correct?"

Omega started narrowing his eyes at Heo and bonked him on the head with his palm, laughing, "Hahaha, that's not the point. C'mon, let's go eat." He turned around and started to head out the door.

Heo yawned and started to follow behind when he heard the smack of a staff on a desk, making him jump, along with "Heo! Stay right there!"

The young boy sighed and faced the direction of the noise, "Yes sir, Mister Old Timer sir?" He stared down an older man, about 67, with a semi long white beard and a wrinkly face that looked like a raisin to Heo, who started walking towards him from his desk where he gave the lecture.

The old man chuckled and poked Heo in his gut with his staff, smiling, "Haha you think you're tough, picking on a weak old man. You keep missing my lectures, and I'll have to take action. Understand?"

Heo rubbed his stomach, the poke unnecessary to him, "Fine, Old Timer. Can I go?" With that remark, he felt the sudden impact of the Headmaster's staff on his head, making him cringe.

The Headmaster chuckled again and walked around him, "What did I tell you? Quit picking on me. Now, there's also another reason why I called you over here."

The young man rubbed his head, tending to the mark left on top, "…Oh yeah? What is it this time, another training mission?" The training missions the Headmaster assigns are part of the training, and can lead to all kinds of things, from helping the nearby towns to going across the ocean to handle a top secret mission.

As Heo watched him, the old man walked over to the window and sighed, turning to face Heo, "…I'm sending you overseas on a very important mission in the next few months. I need you to be prepared for when that time comes, ok? I can't release any details at the moment, but it will involve you, Omega, Xero, Eliza, Daaks, Kairi, Lok and…him."

Heo grumbled, realizing who he meant by when he said 'him', "I see…that many of us, for one single mission? Are you sure?"

The old man stared dead on with Heo, his gaze serious, "Yes. I've told them already, so it's just a matter of time. So please, be ready when the time comes. Okay?"

It was weird for the old man to be so serious, but Heo just cocked his head a lil and muttered, "Okay…" He turned around and started to leave when a thought crosses his mind. He turned his head back to the Headmaster, "Wait, Lok, me and Omega? You positive?"

The old man just smiled and nodded, "Yes. We will be fine. Go on now." He waved off Heo, who just shrugged and left to go eat.

After Heo left, Headmaster Blanc's tone became gloomy, his eyes saddened. He sighed and murmured, "Be careful…It won't be easy, but I know you will succeed when the time comes."

* * *

Outside, after all the lectures were done, Heo and Eliza walked out into the dim sunlight, with Eliza in front.

Heo groaned and scratched his head, "Man, this was a letdown. I hate going to those lectures, they are always so boring. I'm more alert when it's the physical training days, like tomorrow."

Eliza rolled her eyes and looked back at Heo, "Those are the only days where you are focused, only because you get to beat some people up, isn't that right?"

A grin couldn't hide from Heo's face, as he laughed a lil, "Well, yeah. That's when it gets to be fun and actually important."

Eliza shook her head and walked farther ahead, only to bump into a person. She gasped, not expecting impact as she lands firmly on her ass, "Ah!"

The man, who turned around after bump, is with three other guys, like a small time group of hoodlums. The man smirked, "Hey, what was that for? You trying to start something?"

Eliza started to panic, the man seeming like a rough and tough type, "Uh, no! I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

The three other guys laughed, while the leader of them got closer, his red messy hair covering his head and brow, "Haha, oh you're going to show me your forgiveness now!" He started to raise his hand in a fist to strike her across the face.

Suddenly, Heo grabbed the man's arm and pushed him back, grinning, "Haha, I don't think you want to harm her. Otherwise, you have to fight me."

The man grumbled and stared at Heo, then proceeded to lunge, "Don't get so aggressive with me, boy!" His fist is aimed at Heo's face, until Heo sidestepped out of the way and punched him right in the gut, knocking the man in the air a lil.

Heo rubbed his nose and smirked, "Oh yeah? Says you." He then moved his body into a fighting stance similar to a boxing stance.

The man, who was caught by his followers, stood up and yelled, "Don't fuck with Pirmea! I'm ranked LXIV of the tournament we have here once a year! I've bet you've heard of me! I'm plenty strong!" He pulled out a knife and lunged at Heo again, trying to slash his chest.

Heo jumped back from every swipe, smiling, "Oh yeah, That's cute. Watch this." A light blue light charged up around Heo's fist and when he found an opening, he went in and uppercutted the man's chin, the light exploding when it made contact.

The man flew backward and somehow landed on his feet, panting a lil, "What the…What did you do?!"

Heo laughed and charged up another ball of energy, "Oh, you don't know? I'm number V, and this…this is my ability." He extended his arm outward at the man and fired a giant beam of light blue energy at him. The beam connected with the man's arm, blasting it off and leaving a puddle of blood as the man screamed in pain.

"Aaaaaaaah! What the fuck?! Aaaah!" The man writhed in pain and rolled on the ground, as his men came to his aid.

Heo just sighed and yawned, "See? That's why you don't pick a fight with me." He turned around and helped Eliza up, who was dumbfounded.

The man, filled with so much angry, attempted to get up and aimed his hand at Heo, "Die!" A blast of fire came from his hand and collided with Heo, knocking him down.

Eliza screamed, "Heo!" She ran over to him and tried to aid him with her healing abilities, but the three followers pulled her away, as she screamed, "No! Let go!"

Pirmea, the man, stumbled over to Heo, who was in pain, and aimed his hand at Heo again, smirking "Get ready to breathe your last breath, punk!"

Heo panted and looked at him, muttering, "Dammit…that sneaky…" He tried to get up, but his arm was hurt too bad to be able to do anything.

Pirmea grinned and charged up another fire blast, "Hahahaha! Die!"

Heo closed his eyes, anticipating the blast of fire to hit him dead on and incinerate him.

However, the blast never came. Instead, he heard the slice of a limb being cut off from the body, and the sheathing of a sword. He snapped his eyes open.

Heo saw an Asian man, with a purple and pink striped tux on, his spiked neon green hair an eyesore for most, and a sheathed katana in his hand, standing over Pirmea, now armless.

As Heo heard Pirmea's screams, the Asian turned towards Heo; his eyes shielded by a pair of sunglasses, and looked at him, saying just one word.

"'Fo'shizzle."

* * *

Give me reviews and such, so I can try to improve Ty.


End file.
